1. Field of the Discovery
Over a substantial number of years I have engaged in an extensive and continuing plant breeding program at my experimental nursery and orchard located near Le Grand, Merced County, Calif.; one purpose of such program being to provide improved varieties of nut trees. The present variety of almond tree resulted from my endeavors in the conduct of such plant breeding program; such variety being embraced by Class 30, Plants, of the U.S. Patent Office Manual of Classification.
2. Prior Varieties
Among the existent varieties of almond trees which are known to me are those mentioned herein for the purpose of comparison; to-wit, Mission (unpatented), Ruby (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,698), and Ripon (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,379).